mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha
:"I am what I am, no more no less." :- Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha (b. 11 September, 2006) a Pureblood wizard, born to one of the oldest wizarding families to be known in the wizarding world. ((OOC Reminder!: All the following information may not be used in character, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated within any Roleplay environment. Any rumors about Janus may be used reely and shared.)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' Janu's first unconscious signs of magic use took place when he slept, he would subconsciously aparate to the various places and locations he was usually dreaming about, he really only discovered this when he awoke one morning in the bed of a girl he liked and had obviously been dreaming of her for several nights. The girls father gave chase to Janus, as Janus attempted to avoid and doge the various hexes and curses being cast at him.It had been a full year after the aparating incident before his Hogwarts acceptance letters finally arrived, announcing that he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Janus's mother and father were very proud and excited when he got conformation that he would be attending the number one school for magic. Upon arriving at the train station in Hogsmeade, Janus would see his most loyal and trusted friend Ayden, whom he was still very sad he had to leave behind as he was not permitted to bring him to Hogwarts with him. After the trip from the train station to Hogwarts Janus admired the terrain and sheer beauty of the School, his appreciation and awe of the sheer beauty and natural magic was an inspiration. When it came to the traditional sorting hat ceremony, there appeared to be some form of debate taking place by the Sorting Hat to which house Janus should be placed. The Sorting Hat argued back and forth with itself for a few moments causing quite the scandal, and gossip piece for later. 'Education at Hogwarts' :"Hmm choices, choices this mind is destined for great things, magically you manage to make the best of all you do, ambitious and bold, never meek, adventure is a thing you seek, renowned for courage that is true and reliable in all you do, knowledge and power you will gain keeping you from strife and strain,. Choices, choices Gyffindor or Ravenclaw, so hard to choose with a keen sharp mind and the heart of a lion. Both you would do well in but . . . only one can you be, Lets have then RAVENCLAW!" :—The Sorting Hat upon sorting Janus into Ravenclaw House. Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha was placed into the Ravenclaw House, like his mother and ancestors before him with the exception of his father who was a Slytherin. Of course there was a fair number in the Amadioha family who were rather unsatisfied with the fact that a long noble tradition had been broken between the Union of Regulus Antonius Cameron and Luna Helena Louise Amadioha. Presently. Janus is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and is quite known for his artistic talents and for his potions and solutions to the often questionable situations that arise within the walls of Hogwarts. Janus has been showing a real and true natural aptitude in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, these lessons by far were his best lessons. Janus was very quick in keeping up with his lessons but he was in no way fully adept in all his studies, his weakest was that of Herbology and the Arcane, however he made regular trips to the library to study back and up so he can at least get a passing grade in them both. Janus was in truth incredibly ambitious and he had big shoes to fill with most of his family being renowned for something in their life. He aspired to become a Prefect at Hogwarts but seemed to always not get chosen or he applied too late. Janus was not the most popular boy in Hogwarts but he was not the most unpopular either those in his house and those he considered friends appreciated his various talents and him as a person, he was clearly a little strange after all his family are all recluses in one form or another, no matter their reasoning. 'First Year' (2018-2019) 'Second Year' (2019-2020) 'Third Year' (2020-2021) 'Fourth Year' (2021-2022) 'Fifth Year' (2022-2023) 'Physical Appearance' Janus is considered to be tall for his age and considerably well exercised and healthy. He has black short hair considered to be of an Asian style. His eyes are a snowy Blue which is commonly associated with the Huskies breed. He has clear, smooth and pale skin although he is not completely pale and has some color and tone to him. Janus has remarkably healthy teeth all present and accountable in pristine condition. 'Personality and Traits' Janus was raised in what is considered the old world, but despite his teachings and various instructions he has adopted a unique view of both the old and new ideals and morales. He is considered to be well spoken for such a young man and is always presented well and respectable. When he chooses to speak he takes great care in choosing his words, appealing to logic and reasoning wherever he is able. It is also known that he is always well tempered, keeping calm and collected under pressure. Some of the many various traits known to be held by him are as follows: ◾ Intelligence ◾ Wisdom ◾ Creativity ◾ Curiosity ◾ Individuality ◾ Bravery ◾ Courage ◾ Daring ◾ Strength of Will ◾ Honour ◾ Courteous 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Magical Aptitude: *Transfiguration *Charms *Potions *Care of Magical Creatures Non - Magical Aptitude: *Creative Expression i.e Photography, Writing, Painting etc *Problem Solving *Puzzles & Riddles *Musical Instruments 'Hobbies, Interests & Instruments' Janus has over the years learned to play several musical instruments, and regular finds time to practice and play them honing his musical ear and skills. It is considered by a vast number that he is a child prodigy. It is said that when Janus plays any one of his chosen instruments that he opens his soul and pours it into his music, giving people an insight into his feelings and thoughts. ◾ Harmonica ◾ Piano ◾ Flute ◾ Violin ◾ Panpipes Janus has made mention of several of his hobbies and interests, through out his life. It is not known to the reason or why such inspire or interest him. Only that he excels and takes great enjoyment and pleasure in experience each and every desire that comes to his heart and mind. ◾ Astronomy ◾ Photography ◾ Swimming ◾ Reading ◾ Painting ◾ Sketching / Drawing ◾ Camping & Outdoor Activities 'Possessions' ◾ Wand 11 Inches, Ancient Ebony wood, Phoenix feather core. Recieved in Diagon Alley at Ollivanders, when he was 11 years old. Janus has spent time customizing his wand for comfort, improved grip and to improve the balance so that the performance of his spells are smoother and more precise. One glance at this wand and it can be seen that no expense has been spared in perfecting its durability and performance. In additional to receiving his wand several of his family came together for a right of passage where they all enchanted his wand at the same time to improve its magical potential. ◾ Gryfalcon Ayden, the loyal protector. Janus's best friend, pet and familiar. Ayden is a magnificent hunter and skilled flyer a glint of silver can be seen on his wings when the sun hits his feathers just right. He was raised from an Egg by Janus and their bond is one of the strongest between friends. ◾ Owl Aela, The Faithful. Loyal friend, pet and familiar. She is a silvery white and can fly fast and out of sight, her wings are so soft they produce very little sound at all certainly none that a Wizard or Witch could hear. ◾ Journal of Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha Since Janus was young he has always kept a Journal containing his thoughts, emotions, dreams and ambitions and all the day to day details of his life. This Journal is usually kept on his person at all times and is never left open. He had it enchanted so none but himself or those he permitted to open it however until this day no one but himself has ever opened the book and read its pages. ◾ Dream Journal Janus had always one to have strange and wondrous dreams which often peaked his curiosity, he would awake and want to revisit them again and again but sadly he never fully understood his dreams, he was hopefully that when he was older and wiser that he would understand them in great length and detail. ◾ Camera A special camera enchanted to give an almost realistic photograph, this was a gift for Janus, 13 Birthday from his Aunt who knew he shared her passions in Photography. Janus really only takes pictures here and there of memories that he wishes to recall and remember pleasantly. He has been know to take a picture of a friend or someone who means something to him in someway and place the picture into his journal with a section all to them self with his private thoughts and notes. ◾ Extension Charmed Tailoring Janus was always one to carry a great many objects on him so had a wizard in Diagon who made his tailored clothes enchant the pockets so that he could carry a vast amount of items and still be as light as a feather. The undetectable charm placed on many if not all his clothes was a very important item for him and he would not be able to fully carry all he required without the charm. ◾ Wristwatch (Muggle) Janus on occasion has been known to wear a muggle wristwatch, this was a gift from a friend and Housemate. It was given to him to help time his laps and general athletic and fitness routine. Janus appreciated the gift greatly and considers it a good and useful tool one that despite its non magical applications is effective in keeping track of time. Ideal for Potions, Quidditch Training, and getting to class on time. ◾ Dream Walker Amulet Janus was given a dream walker amulet by the Lady Selina Urchani. She had often appreciated and admired his sense of adventure and his keen mind when it came to learning. She gave him the best instructions of when and how to use it and warned him of the various methods it can be misused, she warned that he should respect the power and not use it unless it was for a good reason. ◾ Enchanted Map - (Not Marauders Map) Happened past an old store containing some old books and parchment, he purchased a dusty tome called "Nook and Crannings, All the ways you need to know" The tome was barely able to be read due to the poor condition and upkeep but enough was able to be read that revealed that at the back of the tome was an indestructible piece of parchment which when an incantation was spoken would reveal the map of any and all locations that the wizard or witch desired. But there was a down side to this magic it was limited and could not identify guards, alarms or traps that may be in place. 'Relationships' Family The Amadioha Family Parents Regulus Antonius Cameron Luna Helena Louise Amadioha Friends Selenity Rose Celeste Maeve Belmont Janus met Selenity in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, he was impressed and rather refreshed to find another with a keen and intellectual mind who shared several interests. Selenity is an order girl and the first of the older girls Janus chose to consider a friend. Janus has an upmost respect and appreciation to her for her kindness and her compassion towards others. Sadde Woods Sadde has always reminded Janus of himself in many various ways their spirit and enthusiasm is most precious. They became friends quickly and continue to be good friends, although Janus admits freely he does not get to spend as much time with Sadde as he would like. But this was one of the drawbacks to being in different years. Scarlotte Mia Evans Janus first met Scarlotte (aka Little Bird) when she bumped into him in the long gallery, she was upset and angry. Janus took an imediate liking to her personality and charm, which in his own opinion was a required taste. Janus has spent much time observing and getting to know Scarlotte, he believes that she can handle herself of course but deep down she actually does care and is a very passionate person. Janus and Scarlotte both share an unusal and inexplainable chemistry, which could be described as very complicated in many ways. Janus rather enjoys spending his time with Scarlotte, however such times are in short supply as she was a very popular young witch. Janus values her friendship and despite what their friendship may look like to others he would not change any detail, he admires and respects her a great ordeal and would always come to her aid and stand by her side should she need a true friend. Kaelyn Nickles Janus first noticed Kaelyn whilst observing the Hufflepuff Quidditch Tryouts. He admired and respected her for her enthusiasm towards the Quidditch Sport, it was truly inspirational to see the energetic spring in her step and actions. Being so captivated by the enthusiasm, he decided to approach and introduce himself to her, after the tryouts. Janus soon developed a understanding and friendship with her, he often enjoyed their conversations and loves being around her, she is always so cheery and makes him smile and generally feel good. Janus considers her to be one of his truest friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and truly cherishes their friendship. Sunshine Collision Janus first met Sunshine (aka Sunny) in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It was breakfast time and she had skipped into the great hall not realising how close she was to the table and slipped her elbow going right into his porrige. Janus could not but help smile and laugh with Sunshine as she looked at the bowl and then to his face pulling this great big cheesy grin. From this moment he always kept an eye open for her and enjoyed what ever time they shared in passing or conversation. Jesma Pearl Jesma is one of the sweetest and smartests Ravenclaws Janus knows. He has seen Jesma stand up to great numbers for what she believes in and she always give her best effort, she most of the time has a smile on her face and always looks her best. He has come to appreciate this young witch and has a feeling that she will go onto to do great and wonderous things that they will oneday read about at Hogwarts. Kyrenic, the House Elf Janus have the oppertunity to meet this little House Elf, in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Janus had always had a respect for the House Elves, they do so much for wizards and witches it is hard not to see all they really do. Janus would often visit the Kitchen or look around the castle looking for Kyrenic. He rather enjoyed this the tiny Elf and could not but admire his natural wonder to seeing the world. Janus had often spotted Kyrenic, humming, singing or in some cases dancing whilst cleaning the castle and could not help but laugh when he sneezes and aparates into all kinds of situations that just can be described as epic tales. Lukka Rookswood Janus had seen Lukka around before, mainly in the common room or in the showers of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Janus rather enjoyed speaking with Lukka and would be seen and over heard flirting with him from time to time in the most friendliest ways. Janus would often sit with Lukka at Breakfast or Dinner if he was able, he rather did enjoy Lukka and his charismatic ways of brining conversation into the open. Lina Ascension Janus met Lina for the first time on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Janus found Lina to be one of the most annoying Ravenclaw Students ever, she could ramble on about almost anything and it can go on for hours without her needing to take a break. They have often studied together and sometimes talked throughout the castle. Janus usually goes to Lina and finds out any local or recent gossip as she tends to stalk the corridors and classrooms finding all the dirty little secrets that witches and wizards may wish to keep hidden. Janus rather dislikes Lina's attitude towards others and despises her jealous nature which leads her to sometimes upset others and cause unwanted attention. Leara Wolfe Janus has not known Leara for very long but in the time they have known each other they have talked, one particular time Janus actually had opened up to her, rather then writing it in his journal. They can be seen from time to time around the grounds or castle talking about things you would really not expect them to be talking about. They share a mutual trust based on respect but it was clear sometimes Leara would become annoyed with Janus, for getting distracted whilst talking with her, but she could not stay long at him as he would smile and offer her a couple of chocolate frons and apologuise for being a jerk. Yves Voltaire Janus meet Yves in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, they were both placed in the Ravenclaw House. Yves has always proven himself to be well motivated in his academic and school achievements. Janus had a standard respect for him, this is not just because they were housemates. In the quiter times and holidays Yves and Janus would both spend time talking about people they liked or cared about they enjoyed that time together. Janus admits that he does not know Yves that well and only knew enough about him for social interactions and prolonged conversations, however he will forever be appreciative of him for those times when he seemed to be his only friend. 'Gossip and Rumors' ((You are permitted to use all of the following information within your roleplay should you choose))